


Doors Have Ears Too

by mexmaistrash



Series: Cold Thoughts and A Little Bit of Snow [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, Family, Gen, One-Shots, Other, Sisters, miscellaneous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexmaistrash/pseuds/mexmaistrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna have talked through a door for 13 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors Have Ears Too

"...and I made a snowman! I'll by myself, Elsa! Well, it had no body or arms...or nose...it was kinda more just like a head...but it was a happy one! Maybe one day he can meet Olaf! Wouldn't that be something good, Elsa?" The not-so-toddler-now was sprawled up in front of the white door with snowflake patterns, some parchment and colors scattered around herself as she tried to draw a replica of the snow figure she had done in one of the inner gardens just a while ago. It had been a year since Elsa had stopped playing with her and spent most of the time in her room, only going out for breakfast, supper, dinner, to get lessons from her tutor, and from time to time she would catch her just wandering around, 'stretching her legs' as her Papa said, and would try to convince her to play with her, only to end up with a door in her face. Anyhow, the older girl wouldn't get rid of her that easily. Little Anna would stay glued to the door as long as she could, that'd be until she couldn't get more responses from the other side of the door or until either a servant or one of her parents could get her away from there. This time, however, no one disturbed her.

"That's....nice, Anna." Came the muffled answer, Anna perked up and smiled at the door, glad her sister was still listening. She scurried over to the door and slipped the piece of paper under it, giggling. The drawing had been of her 'snowman', Elsa and herself, enjoying the day outside and playing. The strawberry blonde stared at the door, waiting for any kind of approval, wanting, _needing_ it.

"It's a beautiful drawing..." This made Anna jump and squeal in her spot, only to stop it when she saw the drawing being shoved back to her under the door. "Hey, no! I want you to keep it! Please?" Anna drawled out the last word as she pushed back the paper, her heart leaping once again when the girl on the other side seemed to take the gift willingly.

A whole hour flew by where Anna talked and talked about snowmen, and dancing, and how she "kind of missed summer already", and sneaked some chocolate for Elsa and herself. All the while, the elder princess had her ear pressed to the door so she could listen to her little baby sister a bit more clearly, trying to decipher what position she was in and imagining how her hands would be flying here and there, not bored at all by her tales. But her heart dropped when she heard how the tiny footsteps grew weaker and farther as the girl left yet again.

* * *

 

"...so then I was trying to ride our bicycle, but I didn't look where I was going, so I went tumbling my way down the stairs! And not a single scratch on me! How lucky am I, eh Elsa?"

Anna sat in front of her older sister's door, legs crossed, eyes darting here and there to the painted patterns of snowflakes to the mosaic on the spot she was sitting. It had been a good half an hour since she had started telling her sister about her latest adventures. The door didn't give Anna any answer or made any comment on how reckless she had being, or how she could have gotten hurt in the process of doing such a crazy stunt by herself. Anna craved for something, anything, even a reproach or a lecture about how a princess wasn't supposed to be doing such things would have been enough for her. But it remained silent, as doors usually are. The nine-year-old sighed, but not in defeat, she readied herself to start on yet another tale of hers, hoping the girl on the other side would be even listening to a thing she was saying.

"You know, it gets kinda lonely with you no longer out here with me. I have a friend I'm reading about, too! Does the name Joan of Arc ring a bell? She's awesome! I love her painting in the portrait room! Did you know about all the things she did for her country? Even though some people thought she was a witch? And she was just a girl! Not a woman! I wish I could be like her one day. Or like Mama. Or like you!" Anna made a pause, tilting her head to listen closely, a shuffle of feet and a barely audible sigh was all that would get to her ears.

The small girl pouted and moved herself so her back would be pressed against the door and held her knees up to her chin. She racked her brain to find something else to tell to the expectant girl behind the door, a small excuse so she could still be as close as she could to her best friend in the world.

"I really wish you could come out. And I know you will, one of these days, maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day that comes after that! But...maybe one day...I could get to be noticed by you again. And we'll catch up on many things, and smile to each other, and laugh with each other! I just really hope that day comes sooner." Anna had to strain her ears and had to think many times over, but she could swear to her dear beloved Joan of Arc that she heard a 'me too' being uttered behind the door.

* * *

 

"...and...it was a really nice ceremony, Elsa...I think almost everyone was there..." A small sniff. "Would have been better with you there, though..." _Don't make her feel bad about it._

"They're...they're thinking about making a statue for them. O-of course, you'll have to be the one who gives the order, now..." _Really smooth, Anna._ The young princess wiped at her eyes again, her voice struggling to keep its steadiness as she tried to not break down again. These were hard times and both sisters had to be strong now. The whole kingdom felt the same grief they did for the loss of their beloved King and Queen, their deaths being labeled as a 'tragic accident that should not have ever happened', and that was enough for Anna to think that she and her sister could finally be able to be together. True, the elder girl had not been present at the ceremony, but by the way she had reacted to the news Anna guessed she needed more time than herself to let reality sink in slowly and be able to face it.

Until now, not a single sound had been uttered from the other side of the door and Anna kept prying, trying to have some knowledge about the older princess's state of mind. Her throat began closing once again, the need for comfort increasing as the seconds dragged on slowly and painfully whilst she sat by that cold door, and the only one that could bring that to her was her best friend. Unbelievably, the only thing keeping them apart was a thing as simple as a door. A door that felt as if there were hundreds and hundreds of miles between them, an entire ocean of loneliness that didn't seem to be letting them find each other in a million years.

Anna elbowed the door hard, as if that would sort out her problems, and looked up at the ceiling, the tears starting to blurry her vision again. The girl wrapped her arms around herself and let some tears fall down her hot, red cheeks and sighed shakily. Little did she know, the lonely girl behind the door would have done anything in her power and will to put her arms around her baby sister's shaking frame, kiss her forehead and tell her everything would turn out all right, that she need not worry about the future, they still each other; but even she didn't know what was the meaning of that anymore, promises that meant nothing and were to be broken sooner or later.

Both siblings held themselves, trying to keep the pieces from falling apart, one held herself to stop crying and the other pushed herself to stop feeling. The whispers had barely been uttered, but they had been there nonetheless. "I wish you were here, sis."

* * *

 

"Hey, Elsa, I just...wanted to wish you a good night. Of course, you're nervous and probably won't get the sleep you need, 'cause tomorrow's a very big day for all of us, you know, for the townspeople, you, me...a very big, big, big day."

It had been three years since the last time Anna had talked properly to Elsa, or more specifically, to her sister's door. Since their parent's passing both girls had fallen out completely and the only times they spoke, if it could be put in those terms, would be when they sat at the dining table or whenever the castle's staff addressed both of them, or that excuse of awkward chit-chat they had when they ran into each other in the halls.

Elsa, as crown princess, had to be prepared properly to be crowned as the next ruler of Arendelle and the poor girl had been dragged from one place to another, studying names of dignitaries, understanding how having a trade partner was important, how to satisfy the people's needs and so on and so forth. Anna, as always, just stuck out like a thumb; she wasn't needed to give an opinion, she wasn't needed in the meetings that the Council and Elsa held. She was, and seemed she would always be, the "young princess of Arendelle" or "the soon-to-be Queen's sister."

Anna sighed and slumped her shoulders, her common sense telling her it was useless to reach out to her already-grown sister, but her heart got the best out of her. The grandfather clock struck eleven chimes and the girl bit her lower lip, a very recurring habit of hers, getting conscious of how late it was for her to be out in the halls, considering how early she had to get up next morning. She rubbed her arms up and down as she felt the usual chill that came from beneath Elsa's door as she was about to make her leave. Anna stared at the snowflakes designs on the door, knowing by heart every little detail from all of them that she could picture them perfectly if she closed her eyes. She wished she could be able to do the same with her sister's face, but the older girl was never looking her way enough time for Anna to get a look at her.

What she missed the most, and always tried to remember from when they were younger, was Elsa's wide smile. She let the thought slip away and turned to walk back to her room, when she heard it. Loud and clear, confident even, the way a queen is supposed to speak to everyone.

"Good night, Anna. I'll be seeing you tomorrow." _Right?_

A wave of hope filled the girl's being, her heart pounding quickly as her excitement took over. "Y-yeah, sure! We will! Goodnight!" For a moment, she felt 13 years younger as she skipped her way to her bedroom with another reason to be happy for the next day to come. _Tomorrow will be the day everything changes, and I am so ready for it._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old writing. Wanted to post it here, anyway.


End file.
